


long overdue

by rarepairenabler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Oikawa is a fry thief, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His stomach twists, his heart locked in a vice grip as he  complains, “What’s a guy like that got that I don’t?”</p><p>“A <i>comb</i>, apparently,” Oikawa quips, snickering as he steals another one of Kuroo’s fries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long overdue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohirareon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohirareon/gifts).



“I’m just _saying_ ,” Kuroo says, frowning as he looks over to where Akaashi’s standing nearby in line talking to a handsome stranger. “His pick-up line wasn’t _nearly_ as good as any of mine.”

“Really? That’s what you’re bothered by?” Oikawa asks with a grin. 

_No._

Kuroo glances over at them again, frown deepening when he sees the guy touch Akaashi’s elbow, which is pretty much the body language equivalent of “we’ve only just met but I’m inviting you back to my condo for meaningless sex.” Kuroo’s eyes narrow as he chews hander on his french fry. 

It’s not as if he didn’t know that Akaashi attracts a lot of admirers it’s just – for some jerk to flirt with him _right_ in front of Kuroo…

His stomach twists, his heart locked in a vice grip as he props his elbows against the table and complains, “What’s a guy like that got that I don’t?”

“A _comb_ , apparently,” Oikawa quips, snickering as he steals another one of Kuroo’s fries. 

“We’re not friends anymore,” Kuroo tells him. He levels Oikawa with a glare and snatches his fries back, pointedly ignoring the petulant look Oikawa gives him. “And I asked you if you wanted your own fries, you said no. Why do you keep stealing mine?”

“Yours taste better,” Oikawa says with a wink. In demonstration, he yet again plucks a fry from Kuroo’s plate, this time dipping it in Kuroo’s ketchup before taking a bite. “S’a fact.” 

Kuroo shakes his head, lips curving in a smirk as he says, “You’re the worst. I hope you know that. The next round of fries is on you.” Once more, his eyes wander, the scene in front of them leaving a bad taste in his mouth that can’t be blamed on the fries. “Shit, what if he asks Akaashi for his number?”

“What, before _you_ do, you mean?”

“I—what?” Kuroo nearly falls off his chair. “That’s not—I’m just concerned, s’all. This guy could be dangerous,” he lies, unconvincingly if Oikawa’s arched brows are any indication. 

“Kuroo,” Oikawa says slowly. “Tetsu-chan. _Tetsurou_. For as long as I’ve known you, it’s been obvious you had a thing for him. I’m not an idiot. Also, you’re kind of the worst at hiding it. No offense.” His lips are upturned in a sympathetic smile as he pats Kuroo on the shoulder. “ _Hey._ ” 

Oikawa snaps his fingers in front of Kuroo’s face when Kuroo tilts his head to the side to look over again. “Oh c’mon, relax. That guy’s not even Akaashi’s type, anyway.” 

“Yeah, totally,” Kuroo says, nodding to himself. “Wait—what’s Akaashi’s type?”

Oikawa groans and rubs at the crease between his brows. “You really don’t know, do you?” He sighs. “You two are even more hopeless than I thought.” 

Kuroo makes an indignant noise. He’s about to demand what Oikawa means by that when the sudden edge to Akaashi’s voice wrenches him from his thoughts. “— _not interested_ ,” Kuroo hears Akaashi say. 

The guy doesn’t back off. Instead he smiles, unfazed, and crowds a little closer into Akaashi’s space. Akaashi stiffens. “Aw c’mon, what’s one drink?” the guy argues as he grins smugly. “I’ll even pay.”

“Well there ya go, there’s your big opportunity,” Oikawa says, pointing a fry in Akaashi’s direction. “Go get your man.”

Kuroo rises from his seat before he can even think better of it. He’s fully confident that Akaashi can handle the situation on his own but Kuroo’s restless from idly sitting by and watching this douchebag flirt with him. And _maybe_ there’s small part of him that doesn’t mind the idea of swooping in and saving Akaashi - It’s not as if Akaashi wouldn’t have Kuroo’s back if the position was reversed. 

“This guy bothering you?” Kuroo asks as he wedges himself between them. He does his very best to look menacing. 

“Kuroo—”

“Hey, mind your own business, buddy. This has nothing to do with you,” the guy snaps as he shoves at Kuroo’s chest, pushing hard enough that Kuroo nearly bumps into the person standing next in line behind them. 

“Actually…it sort of _does._ ” Akaashi’s ears are tinted red as he inexplicably intertwines his fingers with Kuroo’s. He juts his chin out, eyes hard and steely as he lies, “We’re together.”

Kuroo’s heart jumps in his throat. It’s as if he’s entered an alternate dimension where all his dreams have come true. He and Akaashi stare the guy down until he cowers and frowns in defeat. 

“Shit.” The stranger looks between them. “I—my bad, man. I didn’t know. My mistake.” 

A ghost of a smile settles across Akaashi’s lips as he looks up at Kuroo and whispers, “Thanks.” 

Kuroo smiles down at him, heart pounding hard enough that he can hear the thrum of his own erratic as he bumps his shoulder against Akaashi’s and gives Akaashi’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

They don’t let go of each other’s hand. It’s not as if they can move away from the creep – they’re still stuck in a slow moving line – and Kuroo doesn’t trust that dude, so he stays with Akaashi. Kuroo ignores the thumbs up and the leers Oikawa gives him behind Akaashi’s back. 

They’re making their way back to the table, one of Akaashi’s hands interlaced with Kuroo’s, the other holding food, when Bokuto suddenly bursts through the door. 

Oblivious to the several stares he’s attracted, Bokuto launches into an explanation, “Hey babe! Sorry I’m late! I saw this dog on my way here and his owner let me pet him and then I saw _another_ dog, so of _course_ I had to—” Bokuto inhales sharply. His eyes fall on their interlocked hands. “ _Woah_. I can’t believe this. It’s really happened.” 

He rushes over and tugs them both into a tight hug. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi hisses. “You’re crushing the food.”

“And us,” Kuroo adds. 

“Ah, sorry!” Bokuto lets go. “I’m just—wow I’m super excited for you two! How long’s this been a thing, anyway? How’d you two get together?”

Akaashi and Kuroo exchange an uncomfortable look. “Um.”

Bokuto laughs. “Okay, fine. Don’t tell me.” He leans down and presses a quick kiss to Oikawa’s forehead before pulling up a chair next to him. “However it happened, I’m just happy for you guys. It took you long enough, y’know?”

Oh god. 

Bokuto knows. 

Bokuto knows about Kuroo’s crush and he thinks he’s already acted on it. 

“Wait.” Kuroo gapes. “You too? Does anyone _not_ know about this?” The only thing worse than secretly having an embarrassing crush on one of your best friends is finding out that everybody already knows about it. 

Akaashi casts him a speculative look. 

“Well I mean, duh—” Bokuto takes one of Kuroo’s fries—“You’re both pretty obvious. To be honest, I thought I’d keel over from old age before either of you made a move.” 

Kuroo’s eyes meet Akaashi’s. “ _Either_ of us?”

“Babe,” Oikawa places a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “They haven’t realized yet.”

Bokuto looks between them. He winces. “Oh,” he mumbles as a half-eaten fry falls from his mouth and back onto Kuroo’s plate. Kuroo silently vows never to order fries again. His food’s not safe from his friends. 

“Hold on. Kuroo-san…you have feelings for me?” Akaashi asks, uncertain. 

Kuroo gulps, lips upturned in a nervous smile as he nods. “Yeah. I have for a while now.”

“Oh.” Akaashi’s cheeks turn a brighter shade of red as he returns Kuroo’s rueful grin with a grin of his own. “That’s a relief.”

“Yeah?” Kuroo stomach swoops. “Why’s that?”

“Makes it a lot easier to ask you out,” Akaashi tells him. Kuroo’s breath catches as Akaashi leans in closer like he’s going to press their lips together. “Kuroo-san…do you want to go out with me some time?”

Kuroo’s grin broadens. He’s smiling so hard his cheeks hurt but _god_ , he doesn’t even care. 

Akaashi chose _him._

_Akaashi likes him back._

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot, actually.”

A full minute passes of Kuroo and Akaashi staring intently at each other, their fingers intertwining again before Bokuto and Oikawa abruptly ruin the moment with their applause. 

“Thank god,” Bokuto says, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

Oikawa laughs and swipes another fry off Kuroo’s plate. “Finally!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://tobioslilgiant.tumblr.com/) l [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ambyguity_)
> 
> I've been going through major writer's block so as a solution I've been writing a few short/quick oneshots here and there. This one was written for Megan ^^
> 
> also thank you MapacheLuna for skimming through this for me! I really appreciate it


End file.
